second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Shalani coalition
"We're strong, free, and proud were Shalani." Shalani Consuls official saying. The Shalani Coalition is a nation located rimward from the Commonwealth. Its founder species, the shalani, are a race of aquatic water horse native to the planet Mradrik. Politics The collation functions as a citizen republic. A highly militarized society were all can only vote unless they joined the military. Though with ratification of the Entente Declaration on Sapient's Rights. A provision was made were all shalani above 18 can vote, but regardless of their position they all were part of the military, and can be called to military service if the state needs them. The government functions with the Consul on top, being elected chosen from high ranking military members. The Sword council, which functions as the legislative branch. All made of consuls and the military courts which handle civilian duties. History Throughout time the Shalani always valued their freedom. Living in the vast oceans of their home world Mradrik. The oceans were wide and vast which lead to the founding of self sufficient communities across the ocean floor. As the ages moved along, the ever growing need for resources combined with raw resources being scarce on the ocean floor and surface war commonly broke out. The now extinct Pittani half fish half reptillian cretures who inhabited the waters of Mradrik competing with the Shalani for resources like the Pittani during their prehistoric era decide the time was now a struck on the Shalani. Many of the Shalani martial tradition's were birthed around this time from their various conflicts with the Pittani. Eventually they died out in 451AD, however the martial traditions the Shalani gained from these conflict would forever shape the course of Shalani culture. Hundred of years later, the stellar age came. The Shalani claimed systems around their space expanding, and colonizing oceanic worlds around them. In 2228 they met the Commonwealth and instantly became allies. over a few years other nation and the Zracon Union made contact. The Zracon in particular, and their preaching of their fate didn't sit well well the Shalani. War began in 2258 the Commonwealth was attacked by the Yaanari, karthemas, and Zracon. The Shalani jumped into the war supporting the Commonwealth, handing the Zracon on their front. By the war end. The Shalani realized they needed allies, if they were to get at the Zracon and to protect themselves. The Alir Commune opened up commutations at their request. Expanding their relations, and in 2268 they joined the Galactic Entente and war ensued with the Xracon. Afterwards, they and their allies experienced conflict Against the Thadrakos, and later the Yannaai, Wwth one of their fleets participating at the 2nd Battle of Avaconea. Military The military vastly influences Shalani politics and life. The Shalani Collation guardian force makes up the military which comprises of. * The Interstellar Guardians making up the navy with fleets such as the Second task force. * The Citizen Guardians which controls the army, militia, and ground based defense such as the island facilities on Mradrik. Society The military manages a a lot of Shalani life. All Shalani by the time they reach 13 go through mandatory war training, all industries donate a quarter of their income to the government, all have to pass a patriotic-exam once turning 18 to be allowed to vote. Though a heavily militarized society. Shalani in particular enjoy Aramathi death metal along with, Human entertainment and Alir theater as pass times. Inhabitants The Coalition boast a population of 65 billion, a majority being Shalani apart from alien immigrants, and the 7 billion Zracon living on Qeni-Ghirgaam. Category:Nations Category:Galactic Entente